


Scène de ménage

by Melie



Series: Fics dont je suis le plus fière [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Français | French, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loin est le temps où les dieux de l'Olympe étaient maîtres du monde, mais ils n'ont pas disparu pour autant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scène de ménage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaranthine_7](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amaranthine_7).



> Fic écrite pour le challenge obscur_echange sur LJ.

A une autre époque, des serviteurs s'en seraient occupés, et ils n'auraient eu qu'à s'asseoir dans leur trône et siroter un restant de nectar en somnolant. Mais hélas, ce n'était plus le cas, aussi le seigneur de l'Olympe se retrouvait-il à faire la vaisselle tandis que sa femme passait le balai. A une autre époque, ils auraient également pu utiliser la magie pour que l'affaire soit réglée plus vite, mais cela ne leur était plus permis.

« Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec cette nymphe, finit par lâcher Héra sur le ton de celle qui a assisté aux mêmes scènes depuis des millénaires. Je te signale que c'est la même qu'il y a 2000 ans, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, soupira Zeus sur le ton de celui qui a enduré la même dispute depuis des millénaires. Mais il devient difficile de se renouveler. Ce n'est pas comme si de nouvelles nymphes allaient apparaître... et ce n'est pas comme si tu invitais les autres à nos banquets...  
\- Ah, ça, jamais ! Et puis quoi encore ? Et puis, je te signale que toi-même, tu n'étais pas enclin à inviter les Romains ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ? Qu'il ne fallait pas les encourager !  
\- Pour ce que ça a changé...  
\- Ah oui, ça, c'est sûr. Et qu'est-ce que tu disais, sur les Egyptiens, déjà ? ''Hors de question d'avoir ces animaux à notre table !'' C'est bien cela ? »

Zeus ne répondit que par un grognement. A une autre époque, il aurait pu se lancer dans une de ses grandes colères, détruire la vaisselle, frapper son épouse. Désormais, les assiettes ne réapparaissaient plus, et Héra se défendait - d'un certain côté, elle s'était toujours défendue, mais à l'époque, il pouvait encore la suspendre au ciel par les pieds.

A présent, on ne croyait plus en eux. Ils auraient pu disparaître - parfois, Apollon et Artémis se disputaient à ce sujet, l'un d'eux, pas toujours le même, prétendant que cela aurait été mieux. Mais ils n'avaient pas été oubliés. On ne croyait plus en eux, mais on parlait toujours d'eux. On les étudiait, même - la muse Clio était un jour revenue en larmes d'une excursion, sa dernière, sur la Terre, où elle s'était vue transformée en sujet de son propre domaine. De fait, ils n'avaient pas disparu, mais leurs pouvoirs avaient diminué considérablement.

Ils évitaient désormais toute excursion sur Terre. Le roi des dieux lui-même avait dû s'y résoudre : l'époque à laquelle il pouvait se transformer allègrement en pluie d'or, en taureau, ou même en aigle, pour séduire ses amant(e)s, était désormais révolue. Héra lui avait fait la grâce d'arrêter ses moqueries à ce sujet au bout de quelques siècles. Parfois, Zeus se disait que cela devait lui manquer, à elle aussi - elle avait pris tellement de plaisir à les tourmenter les un(e)s après les autres, comme cette pauvre Io.

« Et les Nordiques ? Continua l'épouse. Pourtant, nous n'étions déjà plus au sommet de notre gloire, mais cela ne t'a pas empêché d'être d'accord avec moi, pour une fois...  
\- Des barbares, souffla Zeus.  
\- Alors, tu vois ? Jamais dieu d'une autre religion ne foulera plus le sol de l'Olympe. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as laissé les Romains...  
\- Silence, femme. »

Le balai, une fois son office terminé, fut remplacé par une serpillère.

« Silence, femme ?! Tu te crois encore à l'époque classique, ma parole ! Tiens, nous n'avons presque plus de produit... tu demanderas à ton fils d'aller en rechercher.  
\- Lequel ?  
\- Lequel ?! Mais Hermès, bien sûr ! Quoique, je te comprends, c'est difficile de s'y retrouver... est-ce que tu te souviens encore desquels sont les miens, ou est-ce que tu es trop sénile pour ça ?  
\- Mais vas-tu te taire ?! »

Bruit d'assiette brisée. Un sourire cruel apparut sur le visage de la déesse.

« Eh bien, bravo ! Encore une qu'on ne reverra plus ! »

Un cri de rage plus tard, Zeus avait lâché toute la pile. Il fut presque surpris de la satisfaction qu'il ressentit à voir le visage de sa femme s'empourprer de fureur. Ils n'avaient pas eu de dispute digne de ce nom depuis quelques 150 ans, et cela lui avait manqué.

« Tu crois peut-être que cela m'amuse, d'être coincé ici ?  
\- Oh que non, depuis que tu es tombé à cours de nymphes, je me doute de ta douleur !  
\- De devoir te supporter jour après jour ?  
\- Parce que tu crois que moi, ça me va ? Il est encore heureux que tu te sois mis aux tâches ménagères... parce que bobonne, elle en avait jusque là !  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Ah oui !  
\- Et tu crois que je n'en ai pas « jusque là », de tes remarques assassines ?  
\- Si tu savais maîtriser tes pulsions, comme tout mari qui se respecte, on n'en serait pas là !  
\- J'aurais mieux fait d'épouser Hestia, ou Déméter, on n'en serait pas là !  
\- Hestia ? Cette Sainte N'y-touche ?  
\- C'est de ma soeur, que tu parles, femme !  
\- Je te signale qu'elle est aussi MA soeur ! C'est vrai que tu aurais eu un peu plus de chance avec Déméter... à condition d'accepter de voir tes enfants une fois tous les six mois !  
\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai fait mieux avec toi ? Tout ce que tu m'as donné, c'est deux déesses que tout le monde a oublié et un prétendu dieu de la guerre qui ne sait même pas assurer face à sa demi-soeur... et pardonne moi si je ne mentionne pas le boiteux, mais il paraît que celui-là, tu l'as fait toute seule ! Pour ce que ça t'a apporté...  
\- Tu étais bien content qu'il soit là, « le boîteux », lorsqu'est venue l'heure de la naissance de ton Athéna !  
\- Un coup de hache sur la tête, c'est sûr, n'importe quel enfant aimant en ferait autant !  
\- Aha ! Et toi qui disais qu'il n'était pas ton fils, à l'instant !  
\- Il n'est pas mon fils ! Tu l'as juste créé par jalousie : j'ai enfanté Athéna seul, et tu voulais faire pareil !  
\- ... »

Les contradictions de leur propre histoire finissaient toujours par les calmer.

Zeus soupira et alla ouvrir une bouteille d'ambroisie, prit deux verres et s'assit sur son trône, faisant signe à sa femme de le rejoindre – elle s'assit sur ses genoux, comme elle l'avait fait bien des millénaires auparavant.

« N'empêche, à une époque, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi.  
\- Tais-toi, femme, et bois.  
\- Le banquet d'hier était le plus réussi du millénaire, je crois. Même Hadès et sa femme nous ont fait l'honneur de leur présence. Ils doivent s'ennuyer, en bas.  
\- Ils ont toujours les âmes de ceux qui croyaient en nous.  
\- Oui, mais si tu veux mon avis, le supplice de Tantale, ça va bien deux décennies. Sans la nouveauté...  
\- Je sais, femme, je sais. »

Des morceaux d'assiettes jonchaient encore le sol de la grande salle de l'Olympe. Les rares dieux qui avaient assisté à la scène – aussi discrètement que possible, mais il n'y avait pas tant de place que ça, là-haut – reprirent leurs activités. Arès se mit à aiguiser son épée, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil vers son père.

« T'en fais pas, lui glissa Athéna. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. »

Le dieu de la guerre haussa les épaules.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Sa demi-soeur sourit, et alla ramasser la serpillère que la déesse du Mariage avait laissée de côté. Il n'était jamais trop tard pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces de sa belle-mère.

**  
FIN.**


End file.
